Roads Meet Again
by MorningLight814
Summary: When Lucas goes for a job interview in New York, he never thought he would reunite with the love of his life.
1. A Memory of the Past

Okay this is my first fan fic on so I really need to know if the first chapter is good – Liz

Chapter 1:

Lucas had his brand new black suit with his favorite red silk tie on. He was going for his most important job interview ever. He was so nervous. This had been a once in a lifetime chance. This company had been very famous for contracting the most recognizable athletes. He had really wanted this job because it paid so well and would get to meet infamous athletes that he had admired through out his teen years.

Back to his teen years...

When he had made the biggest mistake of his life, losing Brooke Davis. He told her gave a rat's ass about her, he told her he loved her and said he would never hurt her, which later on he did indeed. When he kissed Peyton. Sure he liked Peyton, because she was a fantasy, but when he finally had her in his grasp there wasn't anything to talk about, there was nothing to say, nothing to do because he had gotten to know her before, he had talked to her about all the things that he liked and what she liked but then there was nothingness. It got boring. When he dumped her, he compared his relationship with Peyton and his relationship with Brooke; he realized there was a mystery with Brooke. They didn't know each other completely and sure they had their differences at times and disagreed but, he learned to like new things with Brooke and that's one reason he really loved her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she talks, the way her body fit flawlessly with his, her eyes, her hair, the way it always smelt like strawberries, her lips, everything. He realized he was still in love her but she would never forgive him or give him another chance. He had tried to talk with her or make amends with her but she ignored him. It was obvious she wasn't going to forgive him for a while so they departed their separate ways.

Right now he didn't need to think of Brooke even if it was calming his nerves. He needed to get this job and make a good impression at the company.


	2. Reuniting

Thanks for all the reviews everybody. This is the next chapter so tell me if its good – Liz

Chapter 2:

Lucas' nerves kept building up as he drove to S.A.A.R. the company of his dreams. At one point in driving he almost ran a red light not wanting to be late for his interview. He paid the man standing in front of the valet parking podium. And walked into the biggest, busiest, most elegant building he had ever seen.

The building had pictures among paintings of famous baseball players, football players, basketball players, tennis players, and even golfers. The walls were a mint green and covered with a cluster of awards of "Best Representation", "Best Motivation" and more. The whole structure was filled with hustle and bustle. It must have been millions of people scurrying to their offices with stacks of papers, files, and briefcases all over the place, clients tailing them and running as well. After a while practically everyone was in an office and all you could see was an immense desk with a frail looking woman sitting filing cases within folders in filing cabinets. Lucas didn't know where to go so he decided to speak up.

"Excuse me? I'm Lucas Scott here for a job interview, I have an appointment with-" Lucas said before he got cut off the secretary he supposed.

"With Mr. Sullivan is that correct?" she said with a thick Texan accent

"Yeah, I don't know where I am supposed to go but I was hoping you could tell me?" he said nervously.

"Oh sorry honey. Am I intimidating you? It's all right I don't bite. And don't worry the boss is a really nice guy and a rather weird fella but he is the best guy too. Anyway I'm Cameron and you have to head to the ellavata' floor 5 alright hun'?"

"Thanks its just that I really want this job" he said truthfully.

"To tell you the truth I think you are gonna get the job but let me just tell Mr. Sullivan you are coming and I'll tell Marty to let you up" she said pointing to the bodyguard by the elevator.

"All right thanks again Cameron." He said as he headed towards the elevator and striding step after step into the elevator. Pushed the Floor 5 button and was on his way. He saw someone at yet another desk. He thought it must have been Mr. Sullivan's secretary, he saw the woman and immediately recognized her.

"Hi, Welcome to S.A.A.R. do you have an appointment with Mr. Sullivan?" she said very quickly without looking up from a stack of papers.

He recognized the voice too; no way it couldn't be her.

"Brooke?!" said Lucas.

"Lucas?!" Brooke said as she looked up from the papers


	3. Chapter 3

okay im gonna do something that dont think has been done before this is to all authors my story has a great general base i just have this writers block that is just absolutely killling me so this is a chance for all of you writers the story will be continued by you everyone start writing becasue this will be like a contest whoever writes a good enough chapter i will post and every 5 days or so ill keep picking a new chapter from the ones subnited and ill tell everyone why i picked this chapter and why other chapters didnt make it in.

So. . . .

-1 Write a chapter for lizzie

-2 Wait about 2 days for everyone to send in their chapters and wait until i post and then read

BUT!

I will be writing the last chapter which wont be for awhile but fyi just so you know

for those of you who dont knonw my email its 


End file.
